Home intrusions are a major concern for many home owners and renters. Some security monitoring systems for detecting home intrusions require purchasing security system equipment that can be expensive to install. For example, security system equipment can include contacts that can be installed on windows and doors. These contacts can be used to determine whether the windows and doors are being opened. However, each window and door in the home needs to have a contact, and each of the contacts might require wiring to a control system of the security monitoring system. This can make installation difficult. In another example, motion control sensors can be installed in rooms of the home to detect unexpected movement. However, many of these motion control sensors might need to be installed high on a wall or close to the ceiling, also resulting in a difficult installation.
By contrast, wireless mesh networks can be easily set up in the home. For example, multiple devices can be grouped together to implement a wireless network (e.g., conforming to one of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards implementing a wireless local area network (WLAN)). The multiple devices can be placed in different locations of the home to provide better network coverage than a single device (e.g., a single device providing a router and/or access point). For example, the devices can be merely placed upon tables, shelves, desks, or other furniture.